Sonic College
by Dr. Nando
Summary: The sequel to Zoraman's fic Hedgehog elementary and Nightmare's fic sonic middle. Sonic and the gang go to college with Zero The Hedgehog and Nitghmare The Hedgehog writers from fan fiction and more...
1. before college

**This is my third fic. **

**Zero The Hedgehog, and Nightmare The Hedgehog are good friends with the Gang on my fic.**

**(A/N) Thanks for the advice and I'm going to try to not offend girls (or boys) with my humor.**

**On with the fic.**

**It's the day before they all go to college.

* * *

**

Sonic is packing and Zero, Shadow, and Nightmare are helping him.

" Hey Sonic what Gaming systems are you going to take? " asked Shadow.

" All of them. " said Sonic.

" But you have every system in the world. " said Shadow.

" Trust me, we'll play all of them. " said Sonic.

" Hey Sonic what video games are you taking? " asked Zero.

" I'm taking all of them. " said Sonic.

" Even the Ao(adults only) rated games? " asked Zero.

" Specially the Ao rated games. " said Sonic.

" Hey Sonic are you taking the plasma tv. " said Nightmare pointing at the big plasma tv.

" Heck yeah " screamed Sonic.

5 minutes later... they are finish packing and go sit in the living room.

" So Sonic what are you going to like more about going to college? " asked Nightmare.

" Ummm, that we're going to play video games all day and we're going to eat everything we want and most importantly no Chris."said Sonic while dropping a base on the floor.

" Hey Sonic you're paying for that base. " said Chris.

" Whatever. " screamed sonic.

" Hey let's play one last game of baseball. " proposed Zero.

They go play baseball until Nightmare breaks the neighbor's window, the hedgehogs run inside at sonic speed.

" Oh shit you broke the neighbor's window. " said Sonic.

" I Hope the neighbor didn't see us. " said Zero.

" He's coming this way and it's all your fault Nightmare!" said Shadow.

They start hitting nightmare, until they find out that the neighbor is not coming there way.

" Let's get out of here before we get into more trouble. " said Nightmare.

They head for college.

* * *

**I hope you liked my fic. and sorry if I offended anyone.**


	2. welcome to college

**(A/N):Sonic and the gang are finally in college.**

**On the fic!**

**

* * *

**

Sonic has finally settled in his new dorm room with his room mate Shadow.

" Hey Sonic let's go check out Zero and Nightmare's room? " said Shadow.

" Okay let's go. " said Sonic."

Shadow and Sonic go to Zero's room.

" Hey Zero, Nightmare are you there. " said Sonic.

" Come in. " said Zero.

" Hey . " said Nightmare.

" Hey let's play Metroid Prime 2 Echoes? " said Sonic.

" Okay" said Zero.

They start playing Metroid Prime 2 Echoes.

" So Sonic what do you think of Amy. " said Zero.

" I personally think that she's a little brat."said Sonic.

" So you don't mind if I go out with her." said Zero.

" No, I don't mind, but why do would you want to go out with Amy? " asked Sonic.

" Because she's 17 and she's smart funny and hot." said Zero.

" No she's not, she's 12 and she's not hot!" said Sonic.

" Sonic what are you talking about? " asked Zero.

" Well she _is_ 12 and _is _not hot! " said Sonic.

" Hey, I have proof " said Zero

" And what is that, a fake picture that she drew? " said Sonic.

" No I have Amy as proof, AMY! Screamed Zero.

Amy came in half naked and sat on top of Zero and said " What honey. " while Sonic's jaw dropped and he started drooling/staring.

" Nothing I just wanted to see your beautiful face." said Zero

Amy leaves the room.

" Hey Zero she's hot, man how did you score that. " said Nightmare.

Zero took out a credit card while Sonic has still drooling.

" Ohhh " said Nightmare.

They kept playing Metroid Prime 2 Echoes.

* * *

**I wrote this chapter with my good friend Nightmare The Hedgehog**


	3. Cuttin' class

**This is my chapter 3.**

* * *

After they stop playing Metroid Prime 2 Echoes it's time for School. 

" Hey time for class. " said Sonic.

" Stop making up stories because I'm winning " said Nightmare.

" I'm not making up stories it's realy time for class " said Sonic.

" Let's keep playing, forget class" said Zero.

They all keep playing Gamecube.

Tails walked in with a really HUGE math book.

" Hey guys it's time for class " said Tails.

" SHUT THE #$$ UP " said Shadow.

" Hey I already have an F point average I don't want an F- " said Nightmare.

There all skip school ( they held Tails against his will)

" Hey let him go." said Sonic.

" Why should we let him go? " said Nightmare.

" Because if it hasn't for Tails we wouldn't be here " said Sonic.

" Okay go to class Tails." said Zero

" Hey Nightmare why do you hate Tails so much? " asked Shadow.

" Because he's trying to steal Cream away from me." said Nightmare

" So you like Cream? " asked Shadow.

" Yeah so. " said Nightmare.

" Hey Nightmare why do you like Cream? " asked Sonic.

" Because she's 14 and because she's hot." said Nightmare.

" So how come Any is 17 and Cream is 14? " asked Sonic.

" Because Tails invented some kind of ageing machine." said Nightmare.

" So when are you going to tell her that you like her? " asked Zero.

" When the time is right. " said Nightmare.

" Why don't you tell her now? " asked Zero.

" becaus- " he was cut of by Zero's scream.

" Hey Cream. " screamed Zero while Cream was next to the door.

" What Zero? " asked Cream.

" Nightmare has something to tell you." said Zero.

" What Nightmare? " asked Cream.

" Mh ah eh, will you go out with me? " asked Nightmare, twitching.

" Yes, if can use the bathroom? asked Cream.

" Sorry but the bathroom is clogged, Shadow. " said Nightmare.

" What we had ice cream and pizza." said Shadow.

" Hey Cream will you still go out with me? " said the desperate hedgehog named Nightmare.

" Only if you don't skip class." said Cream.

" Okay I won't skip class." said Nightmare.

" Hey Nightmare let's finish the game first." said Zero.

" Who cares about the game I got a girlfriend. " said Nightmare.

" Hey this game is boring without Nightmare, lets all go to class " said Sonic

They all go to class.

* * *

**My next chapter is coming soon.**


	4. First day of class

**This is my fourth chapter, new charter.**

**A/N The new charter is Blaze the hedgehog he went to elementary School and middle school with the gang on the fic.**

**On with the fic.

* * *

**

They head for class.

" Hey Zero do you know who our teacher is? " asked Nightmare.

" No but lets ask the man who's getting out of our class." said Zero.

" Hey who's the teacher of that class? " asked Nightmare.

" Mrs. Eggman. " said the man.

" ahhhhhhhhhh " said Zero.

" what's the matter? " asked Shadow.

" Mrs. Eggman has our elementary school teacher. " said Nightmare.

" Okay lets go inside. " said Zero.

They go inside the class and sit down.

" Hello class I'm Mrs. Eggman and this is my class, " said Mrs Eggman while she started teaching.

Five minutes later a new student (Blaze) walked into the class.

" Hey class we have a new student Blaze. " said Mrs. Eggman.

" Mrs Eggman is that you? " asked Blaze.

" Yes it's me now sit down before I give you a detention like I did in elementary school. " screamed Mrs. Eggman.

Blaze sits down next to Nightmare.

Two minutes later blaze writes a note and gives it to Nightmare but Mrs. Eggman sees it.

" Nightmare read that note to the whole class now ! " screamed Mrs. Eggman.

" It reads, hey Nightmare did you know that Mrs. Eggman's wig is about to fall of. " said Nightmare.

The whole class laughs while Mrs. Eggman says " Nightmare go sit down now! "

" Hey Mrs. Eggman is really out of shape " whispered Nightmare.

" I Know she looks like a cow. " whispered Zero.

" I heard that, and as ponishment you'll have to do the hardest math problem in the world " said Mrs. Eggman

Zero walks up to the board and says " the answer to the probl-." said Zero while he has cut of by the bell.

" Saved by the bell! " screamed Zero while him and the rest of the class exit the class.

* * *

**That was my chapter 4.**


	5. Girlfriends

**Chapter 5 is finally done **

**A/N new characters strawberry the Hedgehog, Zeke the Hedgehog, and Crystal the Hedgehog they went to school with the gang and they are in Nightmare the Hedgehog's profile.

* * *

**

After class is over they all head to Zero and Nightmare's room to play The Legend of Zelda.

" Hey guy sorry but me and Tails have to go study for a test." said Sonic.

" But Sonic we don't hav-." said Tails but he was cut short by Sonic who said " Tails shut up and lets go or I'll tell Cream the _real _reason of why she broke up with Blaze."

" Okay lets go! " screamed Tails while him and Sonic left the room, Sonic and Tails go to a bar.

" Sonic, why did you bring me here? " asked Tails.

" Because you like Nightmare's girlfriend and I like Zero's girlfriend and we're going to make them our girlfriends." said Sonic.

" So do you have a plan? " asked Tails.

" No but that's why I need you. " said Sonic.

" But Sonic I'm not good with girls I'm good with numbers. " said Tails.

" So your good with the useless crap. " said Sonic.

" Yeah " said Tails.

5 minutes later Sonic says " I have an idea and my idea is that we call Zero and Nightmare's old girlfriends Strawberry and Crystal. "

Sonic calls Strawberry and invites her to come to college while Tails calls Crystal and invites her to come to college. 2 hours later they're in college.

" Hey Crystal, Strawberry lets go to Zero's room." said Sonic. They go outside Zero and Nightmare's room.

" Hey wait where while I go get Zero and Nightmare. " said Sonic while going inside.

" Hey Zero, Nightmare lets go into the kitchen I need to talk to you." said Sonic. they go in to the kitchen.

" Do you know who's out there? " asked Sonic.

" No " said Zero.

" your ex girlfriends Strawberry and Crystal. " said Sonic.

" Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit, what do we do we like your ex girlfriend and our new girlfriends! " said Zero and Nightmare.

" But which one do you like the most? " asked Sonic.

" Our ex girlfriends. " said Zero and Nightmare.

" The only advice a can give you is to dump Amy and Cream and go out with Strawberry and Crystal I'm sure that Amy and Cream will take it just fine. " said Sonic like he knew what he has talking about.

" Okay we'll do it " said Nightmare.

" Yes my plan worked. " whispered Sonic.

" What? " asked Zero.

" Nothing" screamed Sonic while he left.

" We are not going to dump our girlfriends. " said Zero.

" So what are we going to do get stuck with them for ever. " said Nightmare.

" No I'm going to call Zeke make him come here and hook him up with Amy while you hook up Cream and Blaze." said Zero.

Zero gets on the phone with Zeke while Nightmare goes to hook up Cream and Blaze.

Zeke answers the phone and says " Hello"

" Hey Zeke its me Zero from high school I has wondering where you where going to college? " asked Zero.

" I'm not going to college. " said Zeke.

" You have to go to college." said Zero.

" No! " screamed Zeke.

" Is your mom there." said Zero.

" Yes but your no going to talk to her." said Zeke.

" I can't hear you put me on speaker. " said Zero.

" Can you hear me now? " asked Zeke while putting Zero on Speaker.

" Hey Zeke's mom Zeke doesn't want to go to college! " screamed Zero while Zeke's mom grabbed the phone.

" Zeke is going to college and he'll be there in about 30 minutes. " said Zeke's mom while she hangs up.

30 minutes later Zeke gets to college and Zero and Nightmare break up with Amy and Cream so that Zero can go out with Strawberry, Nightmare can go out with Crystal, Blaze can go out with Cream, and Zeke can go out with Amy, 15 minutes later they go play a Super Smash Bros.Melee team battle tournament.

* * *

**That was my chapter 5.**


End file.
